The purpose of the studies forming the basis for this request is to examine energy metabolism in the gastric mucosa of rabbits subjected to hemorrhagic shock in association with factors capable of modifying the phenomenon of "stress ulceration" normally produced in this animal by a standard state of hemorrhagic shock. The aim of the project is to secure further evidence for, or evidence against, the hypothesis that "stress ulceration" results from a severe, shock-induced deficit in gastric energy metabolism.